clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jump Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Czy mury Cię spowalniają? Spróbuj stworzyć skrót! Rzuć tę miksturę w pobliżu murów wroga aby utorować drogę prosto ponad nimi. Twoje jednostki będą przeskakiwały ponad murami objętymi oddziaływaniem mikstury jak nigdy dotąd!" ---- *'Streszczenie' **Aby zobrazować działanie tej mikstury, Supercell zamieściło zwiastun na stronie Clash of Clans w serwisie Facebook: Jump Spell Video **Poziom pierwszy tej mikstury pozwala przeskakiwać mury wszystkim jednostkom i Herosom. **Ulepszanie tej mikstury zwiększa czas jej działania na polu walki (działanie mikstury Jump Spell poziomu trzeciego trwa trzy razy dłużej niż poziomu pierwszego). ---- *'Strategia ataku' **Zadbaj o to, żeby używać mikstury Jump Spell w pobliżu murów! Jeśli użyjesz jej przez przypadek, nie przyniesie ona żadnego efektu, stracisz miksturę, Elixir i cenny czas. **Mikstura ta jest bardziej efektywna kiedy stosowana jest na podwójnych lub potrójnych murach. Jednakże nie wykorzystuje ona swojego maksymalnego potencjału, co czyni ją mniej użyteczną. **Efekty mikstury Jump Spell nie zmieniają się (nie zwiększają anie nie sumują) jeśli działają na tym samym obszarze, uważaj więc aby nie użyć dwóch w tym samym miejscu! **Zwłaszcza z nowym ścianie Breaker AI Skocz Zaklęcia mogą być bardzo przydatne do żołnierzy w głąb wnętrza bazy. Gdy ściany są początkowo naruszone Breakers ścian zewnętrznych, wszelkie nowe wydają się być przyciągane do sąsiednich komórek, a nie tych, za naruszenia.Skocz pisowni, jednak może być umieszczona za początkowym naruszeniem szybko pozwalają wojsk lądowych dostęp do drugiej warstwy bazy, gdzie magazyny i ciężkie obronne (moździerze, X-łuki, itp) są zazwyczaj umieszczone. **Especially with the new Wall Breaker AI, Jump Spells can be quite useful for getting Troops deep into the interior of a base. Once Wall Breakers have initially breached the exterior Walls, any new ones tend to be attracted to adjacent cells rather than those behind the breach. A Jump Spell, however, can be placed behind the initial breach to quickly allow Ground Troops access to the second layer of the base where the storages and heavy defenses (Mortars, X-Bows, etc.) are typically positioned. ---- *'Ciekawostki' **The level of the Wall does not matter to the Jump Spell; Troops will be able to jump over Walls of any level. **Jump Spells have no effect whatsoever on air units, as they already ignore Walls since they are flying. This also does not change the behavior of Hog Riders or Wall Breakers in any way. **The rings that circulate around the illustration of the Jump Spell is to resemble the action when troops jump over Walls. **The spell acts like a better (albeit temporary and more expensive) Wall Breaker. **The 17 Jun 2013 update changed the behavior of Jump Spell. Prior to the update, the level 1 Jump Spell only affected Troops that required 4 or less housing spaces (Barbarians, Archers, Goblins, Wizards), with the remainder requiring level 2 to jump Walls. As of 17 Jun 2013, all Troops are able to use a level 1 Jump Spell, with level 2 doubling the spell's duration. **As in the 3 Jul 2014 update, the Jump Spell adds a better "battle flow." If troops sense a better route, they will now walk over to the Jump Spell, so if they are close by, they can still walk over to the Jump Spell, even if they were not there when first placed. In other words, the old Jump Spell determines the area of troops that can jump over Walls, while the new Jump Spell determines the area of Walls that can be jumped over. **Although the Jump Spell can be upgraded to level 2 in the level 6 Laboratory, only Troops and Spells that are already unlocked will appear in the Laboratory upgrade interface. The Jump Spell will not appear in the Laboratory until the Spell Factory has been upgraded to level 4 (which requires Town Hall level 9). Most players already have a level 7 Laboratory by that time; if so, the first upgrade will be available as soon as the Spell Factory level 4 upgrade finishes. **When the Spell Factory was first introduced to the game as part of the 18 Sep 2012 update, all Spells required Gold to create. The 6 Nov 2013 update changed the required resource for all Spells, including the Jump Spell, to Elixir. Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy